


Lost

by Sunako_Akuma



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-11-08 03:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17973728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunako_Akuma/pseuds/Sunako_Akuma
Summary: The children of the founders of the revolutionary army found. Only protection, their mothers. No better chance to kill. Success, both women dead, yet failure at the same time. Children only wounded, the fathers make a choise to leave them. And they did. Left them alone on an island in which being the strongest means surviving. AU! Crossposted from FF.net





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So, first of all. My first language is not English, so there might be off mistake in there, that I may have missed, even though I checked it like 20 times. So please bear with me. I tried to find every mistake, but I’m not perfect and neither is spellchecker.  
> The story is mostly finished, though I may add a chapter or two.
> 
> This story is already finished and I decieded to post it here as well. At FF my name is written the same, just without the underline. But I will answer every question asked here. I'll update it once a week, but for those who can't wait they can do over to FF and read it there. 
> 
> I do not own One Piece.
> 
> Everything said, so enjoy the prologue.

“Was that really the right answer?”

A deep sigh was heard in the room. “The right maybe not, but the only possible one, without risking losing them to marines.”

“Your father could have protected them or at least brought them to a safe country.”

“My father stands before the marines, before he stands to his family. If it came out, he’d have to kill them. At least like this they have the chance to live, as the world now knows of their existence. Truly, this is the worst situation, that could have ever happened.”

A weak grin placed itself of on the face of the other man in the room.

“Well then, we will just have to end this as fast as possible and create the world we want to see. A world, where our sons can grow up free.”

 

* * *

 

Faint screeching, growling and howling, made them press their tiny hands over their ears. Trying and failing to block out those noises connected with blood and death. There was nobody here, other than them. No mothers, they were gone. Sleeping in a pool of red liquid. The noises reminded them of the terror of the animals. The creatures of the island. Going as far to kill their own kin and eating them if there was nothing else to eat. It made them go completely crazy. They died soon after eating the meat of their kin. Started to stumble over their own feet, falling to the ground unable to get up. Usually they died soon after, leading to a new leader of the island. They grew up watching the bloodshed, as the lowest of the lowest. They learned that they needed to grow strong, strong enough to kill those, who’d eat them. Tou-sans weren’t coming. Even after 3 sun turns, they didn’t return. They barely remembered anything, other than the broken sentence from them.

“… crazy… creepy… go home… then… good…”

The grinning one of the two looked to the other, a bit taller one. A small scar under his left eye. Smiling back lightly, the taller one went to his kin. Lu, that was all he really remembered, but that was not important. Only they were important. They knew, if they killed the other, they’d die. People weren’t important. Soon memories became foggy and cloudy, before slowly vanishing in a haze of a few pieces of words and pictures.

 

* * *

 

A crying woman was often seen at the cliffs, staring out to the ocean. Mourning over somebody. Who nobody knew. Not that they cared. The marines were everywhere, stole or killed every child in sight, who somehow could have been born as the prince of the pirates. They couldn’t care about a mourning woman at the chiffs, not even when she suddenly vanished. Her home, only used by the servants of the rich family, stood proudly on the hill, yet nobody cared. The tall man, which the odd stile of clothing, that came the day the woman vanished, wasn’t as any importance. Yet when finally, the marines left, they cared. Wondered where she was, what happened. Too late. The prince was born. Nobody knew. The prince that had the chance to grow up in a world without hate, until he was strong enough to cope with it.

 

* * *

 

He remembered talking with his brothers before turning in for the night. If he never brought that damn fruit with him! If he… If he had known it better, he wouldn’t have ever let it come to this. Pain shooting through his entire body, concentrating, where the blade penetrated his body multiple times. He felt the warm slick feeling of his own blood run down his waist, staining his white cloths red, while forming a pool of blood around him. This would be the end, but if it was, he’d take the traitor down with him. He faintly remembered splintering wood and more and more pain, he just couldn’t really care anymore. He embraced the outstretched hands of the ocean. At least in the end, he’d be one with the ocean. Just for the end of this life. Maybe in his next one, he’ll make a different one. One where he would safe his father from more hurt. Maybe, maybe. He should have really said sorry and goodbye to his family. It felt wrong going without telling them goodbye. But for that it was too late. He hit the cold waters, salt stinging at the wounds. strings of red, staining the ocean, he only felt sorrow.

 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank the guest who left the Kudo, so Thank you very much.

When he woke up, he felt overwhelming pain, before he felt like he was frozen. The pain in his back made it nearly impossible to move, let alone stand, but he could feel himself laying on his stomach and not putting too much stress on it. He felt gentle nudges of something cold at his feet, that made him shiver. Where was he? He tried to open his eyes, but it was too hard, so he just let the darkness take him back in. Maybe he should have fought? But there was nobody…

 

* * *

 

The next time he felt the pain, it was just as bad as before, but the feeling of freezing was gone. replaced by warmth of something that burned onto his back. Again, he felt those gentle cold nudges at his feet, just this time it didn’t make him shiver, but sigh in relieve from the heat, which suddenly vanished. He opened his eyes, closing them to the brightness, but fighting to get them back open. The first thing what he saw was brilliant white sand, like in some fairy-tale. Behind the beach like sandbank he saw a thick forest, which noises made him shiver. Gurgling sounds of creatures drowning in their own blood, howls and roars in victory, the cries of the loser, before they were killed. He heard faint sounds of the ocean made him relax a bit. Hissing and cursing, while moving stiff muscles and straining untreated wounds, trying to sit up. He looked to the ocean, seeing huge whirlpools not too far off the coast and somehow, they looked like they were protecting it. He frowned when he saw them suddenly disappear, until he saw a huge one, massive at least three times the size of the whirlpools. Years on the ocean taught him what that was going to happen and if it happened under the island, he’d die. This time for sure. He saw how it died down, before with a huge bang a huge stream of water was knocked up into the sky. Masses of water where thrown up into the air, throwing all kinds of animals of the sea around. It didn’t take too long before the stream died down and the dark clouds were replaced by the sun and the clear blue sky. In a matter of seconds after the ending of the knock-up stream, he saw the whirlpools appearing again. The forest was quiet, before he started hearing those sickening noises of the forest again.

More muscle memory and instincts than himself, made him stumble out of the way from something that flung itself at him. Yet the uncoordinated action made him fall to the sand, straining his wound and he barely could roll out of the way, before seeing something move in a cloud of sand, that it just created with the impact as it charged at him again. Cursing and ignoring the wound as best he could, he tried to get out of the way, from whatever war targeting him. Suddenly he felt another savage presence behind him. Cursing himself even more for not paying more attention and with the slight look of shock, that it managed to get unnoticed into his range of observation haki, he, this time couldn’t doge the hit from the one still hidden in the sand cloud. He felt an extremely strong punch connect with his chest, sending him flying a few meters, before crashing into the sand, causing it to fly around. Coughing out the sand, that got into his mouth, pain and black spots made it hard to fight or see, it somehow reminding him of his father’s strength. Deep in him, even if he denied it, he knew he feared it. Especially knowing it in the enemies hands. He blurrily saw one of the attackers, though to blurred to identify what it was. He could see something black, before seeing the second thing blurred as well, every alike to the other. Just a bit smaller.

“Damn it, this is so crazy. I just nearly got killed by this creepy side of Teach and now this. I just wanna go home… maybe then everything will be good again, like it was before...”

He whispered to himself. The overwhelming pain just went straight to his head and he as rather sure he had an infection in his wound and fared to have a fever as well. He forced himself to focus on the danger again, freezing when he realized what attacked him. Black greasy hair, tanned skin, standing in a crouched manner, what he seen a few new Zoan users do, when they couldn’t really control their hybrid form. The most shocking fact, that those savage presences, that he could barely feel, even though they were right in front of him, were truly human ones. They didn’t move. The taller one had, what he believed, yellow eyes, because it was so impossible for him to have golden ones, as the olden ones, where a genetical defect only witnessed by very few children born in Flevance in the north blue and there was simply no way that a child that lived there, would end up on this island probably somewhere in the New World. The smaller one had black eyes and the both looked rather similar, so it could be that those two were brothers. He tensed when they suddenly slowly moved towards him, concentrating his all into his observation Haki in hopes to fell their intention, yet all of that savage and killing intent was gone, replaced by something like sorrow and curiosity. He knew, that he couldn’t run. They were faster than him, knew the terrain and he had a fatal wound on his back. He was still wheezing when he smaller one was right in front of him. In the black eyes of the boy, no older than 7, he saw true curiosity and confusion, but before he could really say something he fell forward and blacked out. The pain just became too much.

 

* * *

 

When he opened his eyes again, he was surprised to be in one piece, but to be completely honest, he was surprised that he even woke up again. He was laying on his stomach in a large heap of fur. It was warm and soft, so he wouldn’t really complain, but he still was curious as to where he was. He felt a source of warmth next to him and saw a ball of skin with greasy hair sleeping cuddled into his side, gentle to his wound. Three things disturbed him, when seeing and recognizing the boy. Firstly, the kid and his brother had attacked him not long ago. Secondly, the kid should not be sleeping, because he could just kill him. And the last point was, that that kid wore nothing. Literally nothing and to add to that his skin felt odd. Somewhat like rubber. Gentle, in hope of not waking up the boy and getting himself killed, he slid one his hands to his back to his wound, which was covered by what he believed was leaves. Fresh wet leaves. And his shirt was gone… Well he could understand it. It was soaked in blood and would have lured in predators. He felt the wild child stir, before seeing the other one, who jumped into the nest. He was really surprised, when the little one moved away from him, without causing him anymore pain. He frowned, when he heard light grumbling and alike noises from the boys, before he realized that they were talking to another. He put on a gentle smile, before saying.

“Hello. My name is Thatch.”

He got, what he assumed to be a happy yelp back and he believed was an ‘okay’ or a ‘hello’ back. The taller one grumbled as well. Thatch smiled, but secretly he was confused. Why where they so friendly now. Frowning when he saw the one with truly golden eyes, gently licked over a scrape on the smaller one’s cheek. He tensed out of reflex, which didn’t seam to bother the one with the golden eyes, as he gently pulled of the big wet leaves from his wounds, before disappearing for a few minutes, returning with another few big leaves, which were glistering with wetness. And somehow Thatch really didn’t want to know what was on the leave or what it was soaked in. Though he wondered for how long those two lived without human contact and above all, why.


	3. Chapter 2

It took time to get used to the boys antics. Especially when what they understood as food and what Thatch did, wasn’t the same. He nearly jumped out of his skin, when he saw the completely soaked smaller one of the two, caring something wrapped in some huge leaves, that looked a lot like the ones on his back and dropped the packed, filled with raw meat in front of him. It took hours of, what Thatch believed to be useless, explanations to the smaller one to understand that he could not eat raw meat. At first, they had only brought him fruits and vegetables to eat. Thatch knew it was dangerous, but he had to do it. They were living in a damn tree and making a fire in there was nearly as stupid as to let a devil fruit user take a swim. And he couldn’t get down the tree, because of his wound, that was healing rather nicely from what he could tell. Seriously he really missed his family and he knew that they were mourning over him, because of the amount of blood and the missing corpse were a dead giveaway, that he had bled to death and tried to bury himself in the ocean, but the longer he looked at the boys and spent time with them, he just couldn’t leave them back. And to add, from what he could see from the tree, the island was probably surrounded by those whirlpools and only not present, when a knock-up stream happened, which happened around every 12-14 days. Still what surprised him was, when he one time saw two of those streams rock up into the air at the same time. Judging by the looks of the boys it wasn’t a common occurrence, but was not a never seen thing before.

Thatch sweatdropped at the shining eyes of the kids, who he believed to be around 6 or 7 years old, just judging by size and appearance. It was only a little fire, that he had a careful eye on, in case it got out of control, but it fascinated the boys extremely. As far, for them to let down their guard and tried to touch it. He barely managed to grab their hands, before they would have burned themselves, a feeling that they probably never really experienced and only if they touched a hot stone. Again, he felt the smaller one’s odd skin and again he was interrupted, this time by a huge bird, the size of an elephant, that had suddenly appeared out of nowhere… Well it could have come from everywhere, but that was just besides the point. The bird as huge as it was, wasn’t the most dangerous thing on it. The rather sharp looking talons or beak, seemed that they surely could cut them up, but Thatch wanted to scream, when he saw what was inside of the beak. Rows of sharp teeth, shining in red while still pieces of meat hung between them. Really couldn’t life just give him enough peace to heal? Was that to much asked?

“Boys!” He yelled, when he saw the boys charge the bird, growling and hissing at it. They were too fast and he too weak. He could only watch them jumping to their death, attacking the flying bird. The bird screeched, a sound he remembered from the countless nights on the tree. One of the more victorious sounds. It seemed to him that the bird was one of the strongest creature on this island, hundreds of scars on its front, yet he could see none on its back. While watching the fight, which in seconds nearly blew him of the tree and extinguished the fire, which he was secretly glad for, he realized that the boys knew what they were doing. They weren’t fighting it, they were trying to chase it away. Easily dodging the deadly blows of the talons and beak of the bird and smacking it away from the tree. A loud growl from the small one, made the taller jump to Thatch, grabbing him, before a blue bubble appeared and the bird vanished.

 

* * *

 

Blinking, Thach looked around and realized not the bird disappeared, but they had. A blue transparent bubble… rubbery skin… devil fruits. Frowning, he feared the theory that came to his mind as to why they ended here. Slavery. Shipwrecked close to the coast. He got pulled out of his thoughts, when a warm body gently pressed itself into his side. He looked down to see the smaller one, who when he saw that he now had Thatch’s attention grinned at him. A grin that shined, scaring his dark thoughts away. Gently ruffling through both boys hair, before smiling lightly himself.

“Thanks boys. I really owe you that one. Come on. Let’s go home, to where ever it now is.” Pressing the boys to his side, he walked deeper into the forest.

After hours of searching they found a new tree, that seemed liveable. Thach was exhausted, his wound took quite a lot out of him and with the long walk and muddy terrain to add, he was physically completely exhausted. And while finding the tree, he used his observation Haki to avoid animals or escape attacks. During that he realised that both boys used either Haki or something very similar, somehow, he wasn’t really surprised. Living in these conditions was brutal, even more on the ground than in a tree. So, they would have just learned it once they somehow awakened it, if it was Haki. And he knew now why the small one was soaked and why the bird attacked. The black-eyed boy had tried to break the smell of the meat, yet he still lured the bird into their home. Leaning back at one of the thick branches of the tree, he sighed, pulling a slight grimace at the pain in his back. Some of the trees on the island where rather odd. They weren’t that common, but extremely practical. A thick trunk which went up about 15-20 meter into the sky, before just branching out a few meters and then again growing straight up again, creating a wooden plateau to live in, that really didn’t get wet, even if was raining heavily. He gently lowered himself to the ground, before closing his eyes. He smiled when he felt two warm bodies press into his side. He put an arm around them, before he let sleep overcome him.

 

* * *

 

Time really was a relative term. He lost count of how many months he spent on this murderous island long ago. Not really caring to count the days as he protected the boys from harm, not that he really needed, but he just did. He really first noticed how much time had passed, when he touched his back and just felt roughed up skin. The wound had completely healed, just leaving a scar, anger at being to weak, gratefulness, that it had allowed him to meet his two boys as well as wounded pride. A scar on a swordsman’s back was his greatest shame. Thatch really had a hard start with the boys, them not knowing how to talk and him not really knowing what they said, but he was so overjoyed when Luffy, the smaller one, had muttered a few pronunciations of human language. He took forever to really get their names and not to mention it, that they still actually remembered it. At first it was Luffy jumping at Law, muttering sounds like ‘Aw’ and ‘La’ and getting a ‘Lu’ back, that Thatch realized that they were using the human language with their names. Law’s he got rather fast, but for Luffy he really took long, mostly because Law only ever used ‘Lu’ and only once something that sounded like a ‘fy’. And with the names, he immediately knew who they were. After all the entire world knew, as they were after their heads. Monkey D. Luffy, son of the revolutionary Dragon and Trafalgar D. Water Law, son of the revolutions wise wolf, Raoul.

 

* * *

 

Loud thunder blocked out every other noise, that they maybe could have even been made. So loud, that people were pressing their hand over their ear, in hopes, it would lessen the noise. It sounded like a mad dragon. Partly crying for what was going to happen to them, the men hurled together. Why were they so stupid? For heavens sake, why? Justice. Yes, for that, but Justice wasn’t going to rescue them now. The deadly glint the eyes of the man told, that they weren’t going to get out alive. Damn it, they shouldn’t haven’t attacked and killed the two women about five years ago and to make it worse they nearly even or probably killed the two boys. And now, to add, they somehow killed that monster Raoul. Raoul, the wolf. He wasn’t going to let them leave. Not alive, not crippled, only when there was nothing left. If the glint in his eyes was anything to go by, which only got crazier and wilder. The storm mimicking it. A bolt of lighting hit the first of his men, frying them beyond recondition. Clutching the body close, somehow that man looked human, mourning over his friend, brother? Dragon, yes that was fitting name for him. As dangerous as one, he definitely was. The look of hatred and pain was the last thing he’d ever saw, as the mans storm destroyed his body. Yes, he was dangerous. The heros son. What a perilous person to be. If he was on the side of justice, they would surely would have been able to take down of the emperors. Still he somehow wondered, what had turned him to this side?


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay. But I had a lot of tests ( i am still in school), and did my divers license. I'll try to upload tomorrow and then Friday or Staturday again. I'm sorry, but school still holds priotity to this

With a grumble Thatch pushed both Luffy and Law off him, in order to get up. Both boys gave a sound back, that was between a growl and a grumble, before curling back together and falling asleep again. With a sigh Thatch stretched himself, hearing his joints pop, before warming them up a bit. It had to have been about two years, since he met the two wild children. Law nearly went to his chest, so he had to be somewhat about 143-146cm tall, while Luffy a bit past his waste, like Law used to long ago, making him around 130cm tall. If someone would have told him, that he’d one day end up on an isolated island, from which you really couldn’t escape if you didn’t know when, what kind of knock-up stream occurred, living with the two savage boys, which were the sons of the most wanted individuals of the entire world, he would have would have deemed that person as insane. Living on land wasn’t something Thatch would ever go back to, as the sea would call him back, something he couldn’t resist. Under normal circumstances he would have never left Pop’s ship in a way like that, but looking back now, he was really happy he had. Alone from living in these conditions made him so much stronger. He could run an entire day through the forest following the two faster boys on a hunt and not be completely exhausted at night.

Though, if he had to mention a few things that he missed from his life before the boys, the first thing he’d say would be his family. He missed them, more than anything, even if the boys did great in distracting him from them.

The second would be the stove. It was hilarious how much he missed, that damned thing he burned himself more often, than he had cut himself, when he learnt how to use a blade, but it made it much easier to cook food, something what he learned was nearly impossible in the forest, if you didn’t literally throw a not too big chunk of meat right into the fire, in hopes that it cooked through enough to not get sick, before running away from one of the island emperors. Those damn things partly even knew Haki.

The third was running water. Thatch had grown up in an ordinary family, which had ordinary standards of hygiene, meaning he washed his hands, when he used the bathroom or before eating. After that long time in the forest, he missed the nice showers, or clean hair, something that probably bugged him off the most. His long hair war getting on his nerves and he couldn’t even style it, to at least get it out of his eyes and to add to that, his beard was getting completely out of control.

The last point would be clothing. While clothing wasn’t really necessary on a warm island like this one, but sometimes, when it got cold, he missed the cotton fabric, not to mention it felt weird without.

In the presumed two years his pants hadn’t survived a month, before it was a rag, much the amusement of Law, who had always grinned slyly at him, when he caught him looking at the rag and somehow Thatch had a feeling, that Law wasn’t as innocent as he did, when the pieces of fur, that Thatch used as clothing were found somewhere, where they normally could never have ended up.

That would be his list, but a lot of other things weren’t as important as he believed them to be. While he truly missed the familiar weight of his blades in his hands, he could live without them, though he would admit, he would never ever use a stick hardened with Armament Haki ever again. It just felt wrong and using a black stick wasn’t really what he called intimating, even if you could smack it around and it wouldn’t break. Not to mention how Luffy and Law had laughed, Luffy louder than Law, when one of the younger inexperienced Emperors had appeared on the clearing, that they trained on and Thatch beat it up with the stick, which shocked the beast as it couldn’t understand how it worked.

Speaking about the boys. Thatch was rather proud of what he had accomplished with them in terms of language. They were able to speak at least broken sentences, though they understood way more than they could actually speak. He knew, while Law understood the human language more and could speak it better, Luffy understood the human emotions in general better than Law. While it took Thatch at least, what he believed a half a year to get Law to wear fur at least around his hips, Luffy took to it rather fast, even if he ripped it off just as fast, until he was somewhat comfortable with it, but now they wore it and were comfortable with it, something he was glad about as it would help with his plan.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shach?” He heard Luffys slurred words, before looking back to the boy. When Luffy started to talk he had a hard time pronouncing Thatch’s name, even worse with his own, so it ended up being a ‘Shach’ for quite some time until it became a ‘Thach’ and it finally came into his true name.

“I’m here, Luffy.” Thatch watched the boy, crawl to him and cuddling into his side, clearly enjoying the warmth of Thatchs body. It didn’t take to long, before Law came as well, dropping to Luffys side, watching the forest from the bird perspective, seeing the ocean in the distance. It made him yarning for it again.

“Thatch? Sad?” He looked to Luffy, who looked at him worried, like Law.

“Don’t worry. It’s just I miss my family, my pack.” Some easy words like family, were a bit too complicated as they only remembered blood and death in their family, not even faces and didn’t really know what it meant, but with pack they started to understand it better.

““Law, Luffy, Thatch, pack!”” Both yelled at the same time, making Thatch sigh.

“Yes, you two are my pack, but I have another pack. I miss them. I have been gone for a long time.”

“Stay!” Luffy cried out, long fingernails dug painfully into his chest, crying. Something he never saw either doing.

“Thatch stay! With Law, Luffy!” He felt a weight on his back and knew Law was clinging to him as well.

“I’m not going to leave you, you are coming with me. To the sea. Back to my pack, so we can be one big pack again.” He saw the relieve in Luffys black eyes, and could imagine it in Laws golden ones.

“To huge water puddle?” Thatch to bite his tongue not to break out in loud laughter at Laws description of the ocean.

“Law… the ocean is hardly a puddle, even if it is huge. The ocean means freedom.”

“End?” Thatch smiled, grabbed Law off his back and pulled him to Luffy on his lap, while pulling them close to him.

“Some say it does, some say it doesn’t. Who knows? I love the endlessly wide ocean. The light breeze, that can become a storm in minutes. I love everything of the ocean. It brought me to you two after all. So, would you like to come to the sea with me?”

“Yes!”

“Mhm!” While Law gave a clear voiced answer, Luffy mumbled into his chest, while nodding. Thatch grinned, pulling the now struggling boys even closer to him. They weren’t the only strong ones.


	5. Chapter 4

Looking at the raft like boat, he knew that they would have to highjack the first boat they came across, in the hopes it wasn’t one of the Yonkos and one that he could control on his own, or they’d drown. Well, he’d really prefer it if they ran into one of Pops ships, that would make everything so much easier. He wasn’t concerned about his boys, other than the fact, that they were literal anchors and weren’t used to a rocking sea, nor fighting on it. He just hoped, that neither would not get seasick. And to add to that neither of boys were useful on a boat and they only had a tiny time widow to get out of the zone where the knock-up stream would hit. Seeing the ‘small’ whirlpools disappear, he pushed them out into the ocean. This was probably the most idiotic action in his life, other than jumping into probably New words seas without at least one Log Pose, not to mention, that normally one used at least three different ones in these waters. The only thing he could hope was that the first ship they’d find would have at least one. He had told Luffy and Law to stay on the raft, while he pushed them as far as he could, before climbing in. The huge bang came earlier than he had anticipated, but the wave manged to push them out into the ocean. He heard Luffy cheer, something that he joined in to. Not everyone survived something that stupid. But it seemed that the boys good luck thumped out his bad one.

 

* * *

 

 

“Shwach!” Grumbling he shoved Luffy of his back, it was to early and he was to tired.

“Fwish!” Thatch found it a bit odd how Luffys voice sounded, like having something… He jumped, when he got slapped with a something cold and wet.

“Luffy!” He looked to the boy, with a fish in his hand, with which he probably slapped him and a still wriggling fish in his mouth.

“Drop the fish, Lu. You’ll get sick.” Having used his Observation Haki for the last years nearly constantly, made it extremely hard to turn it ‘off’ or not use it subconsciously, something he was actually really glad for, was he dodged the fish flying his way, without even trying. Now to find out why fish were flying around the raft, with the shitty sail made out of the hide of various animals, he looked to Law, who was kneeling at the side of the raft concentrating on something, that was in the water, before his hand short out into the water and throwing another fish onto the raft with the momentum, before Luffy dropped the fish in his mouth and grabbed the one that was sent flying, with his now again free mouth. Sighing, he knew what to work on, but somehow, he really doubted that he’d ever completely get rid of it, as they did it completely subconsciously and never saw it done differently. Maybe Marco would be able to explain that better than he could. Beside they’d probably have a bit more respect for a burning turkey than a normal human.

“What on earth are the two of you doing?”

“Law, get fish!” Luffy cheered happily, after dropping the fish to the ‘floor’, in order to speak, something Thatch had drilled into them, because he found it disgusting seeing them speak with food in their mouth and that he couldn’t understand a word of what they were saying. Sighing, he figured that much, catching the next thrown fish with his hand. Frowning he wondered, how stupid fish were, still staying in a place, where Law could easily reach them, without risking falling in. Another lout splash but no fish, well maybe they did have some brains, after losing don’t-know-how-many-swarmmates. Yawning and turning back to Luffy, ignoring the next loud splashing from a frustrated Law, to grab the two fish on the ground and the one in Luffys hand.

“Well, I’m not really sure, how to cook them here, but I doubt it’ll kill us to eat them raw not after all that meat in the past.” Luffy grinned at him, raw fish was a rarely seen thing in Thatchs hands as he never really sure of what kinds of sicknesses they could carry and didn’t want to risk it, especially without a doctor. Thatch stopped in the middle of what he was doing, when he heard odd crackling noises, that seemed distantly familiar. He looked to Law, before realizing there was a huge ‘room’ as they had dubbed Laws sphere, around them. Thatch could see the frustrated look on the boy’s face.

“Law mad.” Well, that was pretty clear.

“Oi Law…” He couldn’t even finish his sentence, when out of nowhere a huge bolt of lightning hit the water literally out of nowhere. Shocked Thatch looked at Law, who was in a way better mood now, seeing that he could easily fish the fish out of the water, which were swimming on the surface, belly up. Luffy joined him, helping by throwing the fish onto the raft. Grabbing one fish, Thatch felt that they were still warm and most important, cooked. Of course, they’d taste terrible, but better shocked to an eatable state then raw. He sweatdropped at the amount of fish they were getting in. This would last a week, considering a crew was of 20 people, but that would maybe satisfy the all three of them, after all both Law and Luffy were D’s and remembering Roger, they all ate a huge amount of food, Luffy probably gave that man a run for his money and the boy was max 9.

“Law.” He got the attention from the taller child.

“What was that?”

“Thunder.” Groaning Thatch let his head sink into his hands. Sometimes he had the feeling, that Law was trying to drive him insane. He knew Law was a partly sadistic piece of work. Looking to the golden eyed boy and seeing him rip open one fish, to inspect what was inside of it. Ok, scratch the partly, it was the fish, that he had caught and had not killed, because he got distracted and Law just ripped it open and had this fascinated sparkle in his eyes. Luffy was happily chewing on a fish, not being bothered at all, while watching Law poke around in the ripped open carcass of the fish. Oh joy, if this continued until they found a larger ship, he'd lose his mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Dark eyes were locked to the horizon, a dark aura surrounding him. Two years… The noise of a rustling blanked, pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked to the boy, barely old enough to even think about fighting, yet his feelings were similar to his. Hatred to nobility, even if the boy was one of them. He was different. Born into the wrong family. A boy, who wanted to be free, yet was bound. The boy had to be around four years younger than his and Raoul’s… Biting his lips, it still hurt. Everything about his family hurt. Looking up to what people believed to be impossible. Zou. This was the only place he could think that the boy would be safe and raised to be strong and free. The winds pushed them up, the boy still sleeping. He would have lost his mind, seeing that. It was deepest night and yet somehow, he wasn’t surprised, when he came to the top and was greeted by a woman with long blondish hair and freckles. Without a word she held out her arms, in which he laid the boy.

“He yearns for freedom, but was caged instead. Make sure at least now he’s free.” Now he had a chance. He will grow and then see the world with new eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

Thatch enjoyed the gentle waves that hit the small raft. Though he was really hoping to find a boat to highjack soon, because as much as he loved the ocean, going swimming in it at least once a day was not what he wanted. Normally it was Luffy who fell in, because he wasn’t focusing on what he was doing and since Law can’t swim, he had to jump off the raft and go for an unwanted swim and get the boy back on it. Opening his eyes and looking to the dark sky above, which was covered in thousands of stars and the full moon, that shined brightly. He was seriously surprised, that they had not hit any kind of storm until now. He smiled at the boys calm breathing, before he felt something enter his range of Observation Haki. Humans. He grinned, before gently shaking the boys awake.

“Law, Luffy, come on. Wake up. We are going to have some fun.” Groggily both boys moved off him, before they felt what was getting close to them.

“Thatch?” He heard Law say his name.

“Hm?”

“They idiots, because traveling while moon high?”

“Idiots! Idiots!” Grinning at the boy’s insult in a question and Luffys singing of the word, but nodded to agree.

“But now be quiet. This is like a hunt. But a special hunt. Throw every human off the boat and don’t destroy anything.” Both nodded, crouching down, which didn’t really surprise Thatch, after all he did say hunt. It really reminded him of the time when neither of them really knew him or he them. They had moved that way, running was copied from the wild animals, like wolves and Thatch even had to relearn them how to walk entirely on two feet and not their half four-footed animal-half monkey way, though it did look hilarious at times.

It didn’t really take long for the ship to appear. Thatch whistled quietly. It was a nice sized ship, which he could comfortably steer alone without the help of the boys. But he had to admit, what kind of moron continued to sail during the night, when most likely the navigator was asleep and you could barely see a thing, even with the full moon. Using his Observation Haki to sense how strong they were, he was utterly surprised. They felt like what was comparable to a kitten.

“Thatch? All humans that weak?” Law looked up to the grownup, who just put his head to his palms. These people were either extremely stupid or just had a death wish. Sailing through the night was one thing, however everyone sleeping, while the strongest person on the ship was comparable to a kitten from the island was another. How on earth did they survive in the New World until now, without being sunk or robbed?! Oh well, that was about to change.

“Lu, throw on ship.” Law muttered to Luffy, locking an arm around Luffys waist, who shot his arms to the railing of the boat.

“Thatch?” Grinning he grabbed both boys by the waist, before letting Luffy shot them over to the boat.

Landing would have been a rather loud affair, if Thatch wouldn’t have been the one holding the boys close. While perfectly landing on the boat, causing it to rock on the waves with minimal sound, telling them that they had successfully landed. A noise, that should have alerted the lookout, which was actually asleep. This really reminded him of his family, when they raided/hightjacked a ship, more often for fun, than for need.

“Well now, throw the…” Thatch, in the middle of his sentence had bite his lip trying to muffle his laughter. Law had created a huge ‘room’, what could easily harbour the _Moby Dick_ about 3 times, before swapping the sleeping people with pieces of fur, that they usually slept in. Looking down from the boat to the 5 sleeping people, he gripped an empty bottle of sake, which was laying around on the deck, before throwing it at them, effetely waking them. He could feel Luffy climbing up his back like a monkey, something he did very often, looking over Thatchs shoulder, down to the group of 5 people. Law stood next to Thatch, smirking down, while showing his rather sharp canines, a fact that Thatch just shoved to the ability to adapt from the D’s.

“W-What!? Get off the boat, you prehistoric shit!” Thatch broke out laughing, something that confused the boys.

“Thatch!”

“Prehistoric shit! Haha That’s a great one! Haha. I’ll remember that one.”

“You dare to laugh! I’ll kill you! I’m a nob…” A loud band, the sound of shattering wood and loud a splash stopped Thatch’s laughter immediately. He looked to the raft, that was completely shattered, the probably nobles, were floating around, clinging to pieces of wood. Thatch felt an extremely sinister energy from his back and from his right side. Looking at Law, he froze. In the normally rather warm golden eyes, there was no emotion other than one, which Thatch really couldn’t explain, something crazy. A quick look to Luffy made a cold shiver go down his spine. The wild, crazy look in Luffys eyes, made him fear.

““Hurt Thatch and we’ll kill you!”” Both boys spoke so clearly, like he never heard them before. While Thatch felt his heart warm by the words of the boys. He looked to the nobles in the water, who were from what he could see, as white as the sand of the island, while shivering, whimpering for mercy. Thatch frowned. That wasn’t Conquers Haki, it was something different, something more savage and sinister. They raided off killing intent, which slowly died, when the men lost consciousness. It was rather quiet for a bit, before Thatch grabbed Law and pressed him into his side and ruffling Luffys hair, as best as it was possible.

“Thank you, boys. But you don’t need to take someone like that serious. They’re not worth getting all worked up for, okay? And besides, like a few words from a nobody could hurt me. By the way did one of these guys have something like a moving stick in a class container on him?” Looks of confusion hit him, like the emotion did. So that was very likely a no.

“That?” Luffy held a bracelet to Thatch, where the were four needles on. One was spinning around like wild, which made Thatch grin. That was probably where they came from. While two were rather stable, one was completely still. Suddenly realizing it was Luffy, who gave it to him. How on earth did he get it? He hadn’t moved like more than a meter away from him. Did he nick it from those nobles, when he smashed the raft, because after all Luffy was the only one able, due to his stretching ability.

“Well boys. Now we found a ship and can move more freely, but don’t destroy anything, it needs to get us back home.”

“Thatch home!”

“Thatch always home.” Luffy grinned at him, while Law smiled. Thatch stared at the two about 9-year-olds and felt the old familiar sting in his eyes.

“Lu, Law.” They looked directly into his eyes, a bit confused, before they were in a bone crushing hug.

“Thank you so much. I don’t think I could ever imagine life without you anymore. Now let’s have a good night’s sleep, before heading home. You’ll love Haruta, Luffy and Law, I believe Marco will really like you.” Thatch had to laugh, when they grabbed his hands, shy to go into an unfamiliar closed place. Yes, life without even one of them, would be hard for Thatch. They taught him so much, gave so much and expected nothing, but being there for them.


	7. Chapter 6

Thatch sighed in relief, when he shaved the last piece of his beard off. It really irritated him and he was so glad had he had finally gotten rid of it. Through the mirror, he saw both Luffy and Law trying to figure out how it worked. Both were utterly confused, which Thatch found pretty hilarious.

“Thatch?” He turned to Luffy, who was jumping at him. Surprised by this sudden action, he barely managed to catch Luffy, who as now touching his cheeks, chin and jawline. He concentrated look on his face, nearly made Thatch laugh. It wasn’t really a surprise, that they had forgotten how he looked, when he got to the island, after all his beard did grow rather fast.

“Thatch! Fur!” Gently smiling to the confused boy, Thatch ruffled his hair.

“It’s okay, Luffy. I don’t really need it nor like it, okay?” Blinking and not really understanding it, Luffy just nodded.

“Mystery fur.” He let go of Thatch and jumped to Law, who was working harder than him on figuring it out. Thach just sweatdropped. Mystery fur? What on earth was that? And where did he get that word from, because he was quite sure he never used it or explained it, if he had used it. Somehow Thatch had the feeling he’d hear the word more often out of Luffys mouth as of now.

“Thatch? Why rid of fur?” He looked to Law, who was frowning, showing Thatch that he couldn’t quite understand it.

“Law, humans don’t really need fur, especially in the face. We have clothes.”

“Why grow then?”

“Because it just does. Some like having a beard, some don’t.” He really had to get them used to this, because a lot of his brother did shave. Izo being a perfect example to that. Speaking of him, Thatch kind of dreaded when Izo and the boys would come together. They were complete opposites. Neither of them really understanding the use of cloths and would most certainly not understand why a male, would try to look like a female. Somehow, he kind of glad that they didn’t have an ookama on the ship, that would be a nightmare to explain. Well to put that to aside, they’d all get a good wash now. “Luffy, Law, now it’s time to get washed. Your fist real bath in years.” The looks of utter confusion were absolutely great and Thatch just laughed.

 

* * *

 

To his surprise the boys did enjoy splashing around in the water. While he could clearly see that they were tiring rather fast, they were having fun and to Thatchs delight, he got all their hair washed. A truly wonderful feeling to have clean hair after such long time.

“Thatch!” He looked to Luffy, who was climbing over his legs, before slipping and crashing into Law, which in return made Thatch laugh, until he got water splashed into his face. Grinning Thatch splashed back, before a huge water war started. It was stopped, when both Thatch and Luffy got their heads dunked under water by Law. Both victims looked to the culprit, before all three-started laughing. Yes, his siblings will love those two and they’d fit right into their huge family of misfits.

 

* * *

 

 

Thatch was dozing, when he suddenly felt that massive presence. He jumped, running straight out to the deck, both Luffy and Law jumped to his side, clawing themselves at him. They never felt something alike before and neither had he really. It felt overwhelming, so strong and old. Thatch was frozen. How had neither of them felt it before?! He knew that both Law and Luffy were really good at using their Observation Haki and yet neither of them felt it. It was like back then, when he could barely feel Luffys and Laws presence, even now they were still hard to detect, but he knew it so well, so he could always pinpoint them, as long they were in his range. He saw something grey in the thick fog, before everything went dark.

“Thatch!” He pressed the boys close, sensing to panic and fear raiding from the boys. The presence was around them, he had completely lost orientation. Loud gnashing made Thatch heart stop, it sounded like… The boat broke under the pressure and pieces flew around everywhere. A sharp pain at his right arm, made him curse, before he got hit by masses of water. Holding his breath and pressing the boys as close as it was possible was all be could do. Thatch struggled to keeps his consciousness, as the air was getting short. Suddenly everything was bright again and he could breath again, before he realized that they were in the air. Looking to both boys, who were hanging lifelessly in his arms. He could feel that they were alive, but still the sight frightened him. It felt like being thrown again a brick wall by his father, when he hit the water again. Forcing his eyes open in the salty water, he could see trees. Hocking himself to one with his feet, he had to wait out until the water died down, or became still, so he could free one of his hands to get out of the water. It felt like hours but had to be seconds until the water level sank, until it finally vanished. It hurt his pride more than his body, falling down the tree in such a ridiculous way, but the boys were more important than that little fact. Both were coughing out the water they had gotten into their lungs, before losing consciousness again. Thatch tried to force himself to calm down, he didn’t know where he was, not really how the got there. He felt his heart beating to his throat, so loud. He knew, he was shivering a little. They barely escaped death, so it was okay. While still recovering from it, he had ignored his Observation Haki, until he felt like he was watched. He cursed himself. Again! The same mistake! Grabbing the boys and jumping out of the way from the blade that cut through the air, where he had just been. Looking to find out who his attacker was, he stocked. A lion like creature. Long red hair, or mane, seeing how it grew. Turning to him again, he really saw it was a lion, the long tail whipping around in aggravation. Feeling about 50 other presence, Thatch knew he had a big problem. He had two unconscious kids to protect and no weapons, other than his hands and Haki. It was a bad situation, as they didn’t look like they’d be willing to listen to him. From his back another animal creature shot out, a wolf like this time. Seeing the sword, Thatch grinned. Knocking out the animal, he grabbed the blade, before deflecting another blade. With a cunning move he disarmed the bear mink, that kind of looked like the sun bears form his home island. Grabbing the blade, he grinned. This felt good. The weight of the blades, something he really missed, even if they weren’t his own blades. Another one of them jumped at him, clashing blades, before Thatch used all his strength to push the animal down.

“How can a human have that much power?!” He wanted to say something, before a savage presence crashed down onto them, making everyone freeze. Thatch looked to Luffy and Law, both now awake. In their eyes the crazy glint again. Thatch suddenly realized how they were standing there. Crouched down like when they had meet, hissing and growling.

_‘Go away!’_ Thatch understood the growling so clearly it almost made him sick. He had learnt their language after all, even if he always lied to them, pretending he couldn’t understand a word they said. They need to learn the human language, so he kind of forced it.

_‘Go away! Leave Thatch alone!’_ Looking at the animals that had surrounded them, he kind of got the feeling that they didn’t understand or wanted to understand. Some of them got a bit closer, before two waves of power rolled over them, instantly knocking out more than the half attackers. Foam coming from their mouth as they hit the ground. The others and Thatch himself shocked. Conqueror's Haki. The leaved over attackers were as tense as Thatch was, who stood protectively in front of Luffy and Law, who were still growling, but pressing themselves against Thatch’s legs. One move and they’d all attack each other.

“Now stop this, this instant Sicilian!”

“Rouge-san! Don’t come closer!”

“Sicilian! Look at them. He even has a piece of wood lodged in his arm! I doubt, that they are here to attack.” Thatch looked a bit surprised, but was still ready to attack, as he saw the strawberry blond woman, shove the way taller lion out of the way. But thinking of her words, he allowed a short look to upper arm, where true to her words, was a piece of wood stuck in his flesh. The woman moved closer to them, which made Law and Luffy hiss and growl and he felt himself tense up. That’s where she stopped.

“I believe we can speak about this civilly. Can you calm down the kids? Because I’m not really in the mood to get into a fight with Whitebeard, because we attacked sons of his.” Lowering his swords made the boys stop growling, but they were still as tense as he was. Surrounded by enemies in an unknown place.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... I'm really sorry. Easter was a bit of stress and I've been spending a lot of time woth my family, as I only see them about two days a week, becuase I'm in bording school.

Thatch looked at the woman in front of him. No fear, only a healthy portion of respect. She truly knew, what and who she was dealing with.

“They won’t calm down, as long as we are surrounded and so close. You can stay, but get the others quite a bit away. The lion can stay close to you, if he wants.”

“It that a…”

“Sicilian! Tell them to go away a bit. He as lowered his weapons and I know, that as long you don’t attack or give a reason to attack, a Whitebeard pirate won’t attack, right?”

“As long as you stay where you are, I can guarantee, that my boys won’t attack, get closer and they will.” With a hand sign, the animals backed off, causing the boys to lower they guard minimal, now clawing the fabric of Thatch’s trousers. The savage presence vanished, the second they clawed themselves to Thatch.

“That’s better. That wasn’t a comfortable presence. Now, how did you end up on Zou?” Thatch blinked, before frowning, trying to remember, where he heard that name before. Scratching his head, Thatch sighed.

“Well, that’s something I’d really like to know too. We were just sailing along, when I suddenly felt this huge presence, which now is gone again, and then everything was black. The boat shattered under the water pressure, after that I was in the air again, before crashing into the water again. Then you guys attacked.” He could see the looks of disbelieve in the faces of both lion and woman.

“That’s what I call bad luck. I only ever heard of that once and that man died.” Another voice said, jumping down onto the clearing. A jaguar, with long wavy blond hair stood close to Rouge, but still far enough to not threaten the boys more.

“Glad we somehow survived. I don’t really want to fight. Just want to get back home.” Thatch kneeled down, putting the blades aside, before pulling the boys close to his chest. He kept an eye on the three people in front of him, but tried to calm down the two boys. He could feel their completely tensed muscles and feel their fear.

“Calm down. Luffy Law. It’s okay. We won’t fight anymore, just calm down.” It seemed to do the trick, as he could feel their muscles loosen and them pressing closer to Thatch, whimpering and grumbling.

_‘Dangerous and strong.’_

_‘Thatch be careful.’_

“It’s okay. I’m careful and I know first hand how strong they are.” Thatch looked back to freckled woman and the two animals, who looked absolutely shocked.

“Pedro, Sicilian, what’s wrong?”

“How?! Why on Zunisha can two children speak the language of animals and you-gara understand it?!” The woman, who Thatch reminded himself was called Rouge, seamed surprised and slightly shocked.

“Now, that might be a good question. My name is Rouge, but I believe you already got that.”

“Thatch. Well I found them, I believe, about two years ago on an island, alone. It was uninhabited by humans and I was badly wounded and they took care of me. It was hard to get of the island and we have been on sea for about 3 weeks now. You are their first encounter with other humanlike people, after years of living there. I don’t know how long they were alone, but when I met them they couldn’t speak a word. So, I guess I picked up the language, while I taught them the human one…”

“Thatch!” It seemed that Luffy didn’t deem them a threat anymore, as he reached for the wood piece. Thatch grabbed his hand before it got to the wood. “Leave it, Luffy.”

“Thatch! Wounded, need help!” Sighing Thatch just ruffled through Luffys hair.

“It’s okay, -OW!” Thach yelled, when Law pulled out the piece of wood, throwing it away before using a piece of wet cloth to clean it.

“Damn it Law! Is just…OW! Stop that!” Ripping the bloody cloth out of Laws hand, he sighed, before wrapping it around the wound. Glaring lightly at the boys, which they just ignored he gently rubbed over the cloth.

“Happy now?”

““Yes.”” Thatch just rolled his eyes, causing Rouge to laugh.

“They really love you.” Thatch laughed at that, before pressing the boys to his side, after he stood up.

“Come, sorry for all the hostility, we thought you were here to attack.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thatch let himself fall onto the futon, fully enjoying having something soft, other than animal fur, to sleep on. He lifted the blanket up, letting the boys crawl in and cuddle themselves to his side. He was kind of glad he used the animal fur as blankets, so even if it was a different fabric the boys got what to was. The grinned when he saw the boys fall asleep immediately. Water was their greatest weakness and the stress from the encounter with the minks, just completely tiered them out. Well that wasn’t planned, but he was really curious about the woman. He remembered her from being on Rogers ship once or twice, when they had clashed and as well the two animals from Rogers crew were similar to the minks, so it wouldn’t be a surprise if they had taken her in to protect her from the government. But somehow, he couldn’t shake of the feeling that something bigger was behind it. Yawning, he listened to his body, he put his hand around the boys and let himself drift.

 

* * *

 

 

Feeling two presences running towards them, woke up Thatch, as well as Luffy and Law, though ladder wasn’t really in the mood to move. Something Thatch could relate too, feeling rather tried as well. He couldn’t really put the presences to any of the minks he had encountered hours before, neither did they feel strong, more like children… Thatch nearly jumped at the sound from the door to their room being thrown open. Luffy hissed loudly, while Law growled deeply from being disturbed. Thatch quickly looked at Laws eyebags, that made him rather grim looking, before looking to the two boys, who were standing now in their room. Thatch pulled up an eyebrow, when he saw a freckled, raven-haired boy and the blond one. The freckled one was definitely Rouges child, while the other one could have been, but probably was not.

“Who are you?”

“That’s what we should ask.” Thatch gave back to the boys question.

“Ace and this is Sabo…”

“Don’t tell them so casually! Those are Whitebeard pirates!”

Ace looked to his friend, before looking to them and asked: “How do you know?”

“Can’t you see the mark on his side?! It’s the mark of the Whitebeard pirates!”

“So, you think they’ll slaughter us?”

“Well… I don’t know!?”

“Thatch?” said person looked to Luffy, signalling him that he had his attention.

“Think, kill for fun?” Sighing, he ruffled though the boy’s messy hair.

“Some think of us as bloodthirsty demons, we kill, that is the truth, but never really out of fun and because we just felt like it. Okay, does that make sense to you?” He saw the gears in Luffys head work, before he nodded, looking back to the boys.

Ace looked to Sabo before raising an eyebrow. “Dangerous? The boy can’t even speak straight.”

“Ace, that is not the point at all!”


	9. Chapter 8

Thatch stared at the boys, wearing an unclear expression on his face. He looked between having a panic attack, wanting to go dig himself a hole in the ground and never come back out again and bursting out laughing. Pedro next to him, didn’t necessary look better, but the look of disbelieve was stronger than the others. Rouge on his other side, was biting her lip, from what he could see, trying not to laugh, while at the same time, he could feel her disbelieve in that idiotic action. The fist to find words for this was Pedro.

“How on Zunisha did you-gara managed that?!”

Well, that was an excellent question. Seeing the four boys literally tangled up in Luffys limbs, while he and Law where desperately trying to get out of somehow and actually tying them up worse.

“Thatch! Help!”

Luffy yelled struggling and what was worrying Thatch, was the look of panic in his eyes.

“Lu, just calm down! Calm down and we’ll get you all out of this situation.”

_‘Thatch!’_

Crap. The boy stated yelping, which in return made Law panic as well. Rouge went a few steps closer to the mess, of one ball of rubbery arms and legs, tangled around the three raves and the blond.

“Shh, all of you calm. Ace, Sabo, stay calm, Luffy and Law are sensing your fear and that’s what is getting them to panic. Give us a few seconds and well get you out. Pedro, please try to stop Luffys leg that’s around Sabo, he is getting lightly blue.”

The Jaguar nodded, forcing his hands between the nearly non-existent space, between the leg, that was tangled around Sabo about three times, before it warped around Law’s waste and disappeared into the mess, and he pushed the bindings a bit away so that Sabo could breath easily again. The boy gasped for air and Pedro was surprised by the power of the rubber.

“Whitebeard pirate! Try to get him out!”

Grabbing the blond, Thatch grumbled. He had a name, yet most of them just called him Whitebeard pirate, as he was the only one with the mark on his body. Trying to be as careful as possible with the 5-year-old, trying to get him out of the human knot. Cursing lowly enough, for the boy not to understand him, Thatch coated the kid’s legs in Haki, as he saw some body part of Luffy, nearly crushing the boy’s legs, before he pulled him out with one harsh tug. The boy stared at his black legs in shock, which he couldn’t move, no matter how much he tried, before being placed on the ground, the black vanishing instantly. Before Sabo was able to even ask what that was, he was grabbed by Rouge, who was checking him over for any wounds, before giving him to Sicilian. The lion had come by after hearing some noises and when he got Sabo shoved in his hands and saw the huge rubber-human ball, he knew where he had to bring the kid. To a doctor to give him a complete check over.

Rouge looked over to the redhead, who had his hair styled back how he used to, something that, Luffy and Law had the utter most fun, trying to destroy it, as they liked him more with his hair down. His hands where still coated with Haki, shining in the light.

“I’m surprised how skilled you are with Armament Haki. I have never really seen something like that.”

“It was my only weapon. My swords are probably still on the Moby. God, they’ll be pissed.”

He said to Rouge, before frowning. Getting either of the two boys, who were still trapped, could be hard. Law was completely trapped, but he was doing rather fine, something Thatch shoved to the fact, that Law was way stronger than either of Rouge’s boys and knew how to deal with Luffys insanity. Well Law wasn’t necessarily better. Ace, would probably their next target. But Thatch was really glad, that Luffy had calmed down a bit, probably due to Law hand on his head.

“Ace, where are your feet?”

“How the hell should I know!?” Thatch sighed at the boy’s answer.

“Can you feel Luffys or Laws skin at your feet?!”

The boy struggled, punching the, what was probably Luffys arm, trying to get out of this mess himself. Thatch really surprised by the boys willpower and effort. But thinking to who the boys father was, he wasn’t really surprised.

“I feel normal skin at my left leg, but something is hocked there.”

Great. Brilliant. Hopefully Luffy hadn’t broken Laws leg.

“I really can’t believe, how this is possible. How can someone stretch like that?”

Pedro mumbled to himself.

“I know both Luffy and Law ate a Devilfruit, but I can really tell which ones they were. Both Paramecia, though I believe Luffy to be a rubber-human. Which would explain the stretching and the immunity to Electro.”

Thatch rubbed his head, he knew how miffed the minks were, when they realized there was somebody, who couldn’t be harmed with their secret weapon, before frowning remembering something.

“Law why don’t you use your ‘room’ and get yourself and Ace out of this mess. After that we can untangle Luffy.”

He got a hiss back, which both Pedro and himself sweatdropped.

_‘Fuck you, Thatch!’_

A transparent blue spare popped up, suddenly a loud snapping noise and Law holding Ace’s shirt with his teeth, while holding on to a branch with his hands. Thatch wondered, where the hell Law had picked up such a language, as it was clearly animal language, that he used.

“Well, now that we solved that problem. Law, would you get Ace, down here, without dropping him from up there and help me untangle your brother.

 

* * *

 

 

An hour later Thatch, Rouge and the four boys, where sitting in Rouges living room. Both grownups looking at the kids. Ace glared at the wall, like it was the one guilty of his misery. Sabo at least looked somewhat sorry, while Luffy had his head hidden under his arms, feeling the most horrible. Law out of all of them, didn’t even have the audacity to at least look slightly guilty. Thatch really wondered if it was his fault of Laws behaviour, but seeing the boy at night, how much he cuddled, make Thatch think, Law was trying to hide that fact to others. Sighing Rouge asked the question, everyone wanted to know.

“How did you manage getting so tangled up?”

All four shared a look, before shaking their heads simultaneously.

“Come on! Luffy!”

Thatch knew the weakest link in this formation, their greatest weakness. Luffy didn’t understand the concept of lying and Thatch really doubted that Luffy will ever be able to lie. Thatch almost grinned, seeing the boy, nearly answer, before Law, to Thatchs complete surprise, slapped a hand over the rubberkid’s mouth. Grinning slyly at the grownups, both of them had a very bad feeling. A second later, all four where gone. Looking at Rouge, the Whitebeard pirate said: “I’m starting to feel kinda stupid, being outsmarted by a kid, who can’t even speak straight.” The blond woman just laughed.

 

* * *

 

 

Deep in the whale forest, there was a tree stump. Slightly overgrown with moss. On it there were four sake cups and a bottle of sake. All of it empty. It was a place, where a promise and a very special bond was made. A promise, from the elder to the younger. A bond, that wouldn’t tear through time and space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So two chapter today. 
> 
> One more thing. In pretty much all of the fanfiction I've read Thatch was playful and partly irresponsible. In this one he isn't, one of one simple reason. He can't. He has two kids, who don't understand humans or their socity, so has to be the responsible one.


	10. Chapter 9

A kitchen. That was a place, where Thatch hadn’t been in a very long time. It somehow felt like a dream to him. Both Law and Luffy were watching their father figure stumble around the kitchen, a look of happiness on his face like he was reunited with a long-lost sibling, something neither of them understood. It was a room. A normal… odd-looking room, next to the bathroom. Nothing else.

“Law?” The taller looked down to the smaller, telling him that he had his attention.

“After meeting great pack, they chase us off?” Grumbling Law pressed his head against the smaller ones.

“We won’t let Thatch go. Thatch our pack. If grand pack doesn’t see, then we take Thatch back.” Nodding the smaller hugged the taller, something only he and Thatch as well as Ace and Sabo were allowed, to others, like Rouge, who once tried, he snarled and growled.

“Luffy, Law, what are you grumbling about?” Law shook his head.

“Thinking of great pack.” Thatch laughed.

“They’ll all love you. Don’t worry. We’re home soon.”

“Thatch, home!” Luffy yelped, before jumping in Thatchs arms, clawing himself at the man.

“Of course. Always.”

 

* * *

 

 

It had been at least a month since they left Zou and were back on water, only ever stopping at islands, if the need was great. Thatch had shown, Luffy and Law how to fish, probably, something both found boring and went back to the old method of just frying them to death with a bolt of lightning. Though Thatch had to admit, it was actually hilarious to watch the boys fish their way, in a boat, where it was hard for law to get to the fried fish. Though they figured that out rather fast. Just teleport/warp them onto the boat. Fixed. Thatch really loved their ideas. Luffy fishing them out, mostly with his hands or mouth, though once tried to do it with the fishing rod. God, that was hilarious and still neither of the boy have figured why the fish didn’t stick at the fishing rods.

 

* * *

 

 

Luffy and Law were snuggled up in Thatch’s side, happy sleeping. That was until a strong presence came into the range of their Observation Haki. Both kids froze, it was massive. Nothing compared to Zunisha, but still frightening. Their reactions woke up Thatch, yet his face lit up like a childs, that just got told, that birthday, Christmas and Easter fell onto the same day.

“It’s Oyaji! It’s him! Finally, soon we’ll be home!” Thatch’s positive emotions, calmed them, but still. The closer they got, the more stronger people they could feel. Both knew, they were strong. Instincts and Haki made them hard to beat and their wildness made them unpredictable, which was something that caught most by surprise, as well that neither of them backed off killing. They did it before, did it their entire life long. While Luffy and Law knew, that Thatch didn’t like seeing them kill other humans, he never said anything against it, probably knowing that it was rather useless.

Looking at the huge ship next to them, both wild boys were utterly shocked. It was way bigger than the ‘High Lord’ from their island. The ‘High Lord’ was a huge 40-meter-long lizard, a poisonous one at that. And it was the seconds biggest thing they ever saw. Zunisha will probably remain that forever.

“Now don’t make that face. Grab on, we’ll be going up.” Sharing a look with Luffy, Law actually wanted to stay down here. He felt safer that way, because logically the bigger the ship the more people. Not that Luffy would have come up with that, he was just a bit frightened from the powerful presences, that was so alike to Thatchs strength. Even though Luffy wasn’t the brightest, he knew that if those guys attacked, they’d be screwed. Rather alive, then dead. That’s how they lived all these years.

Neither of the boys had a chance to do anything, as Thatch grabbed them, throwing them over his shoulders, before grabbing the ladder, which Law just couldn’t believe was down and started climbing up. Giving up on logic, he just had to hope that they’d not think of them as a double and kill him and them in the progress. Luffy fought his way onto Thatch’s back, who was just glowing. Not literally, but that was something Rouge had explained, was called that way, not that Law really understood. Doing the same has his brother, he knew, that Thatch didn’t really mind them clinging to him. Doing that for two years made his shoulders so much stronger and their weight wasn’t really hindering, unless there was a fight.

Swinging himself and his boys over the railing, he felt so happy to be back at home. While it was night, something that was actually dangerous, boarding a ship, that was and something he normally wouldn’t do, but to hell with that. He was finally home, after two, nearly three years. Hearing thundering footsteps, he knew who was coming and he was so happy. Not so the boys, who here clinging to his back. Their instincts telling them to get the hell out of this place. The man who was coming to them was dangerous, even if his aura was filled with sadness. They saw the man coming out onto deck, the full moon illumining it.

“Thatch…” He words were spoked softly.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t leave the brats yet.” Frowning Law didn’t understand what the man meant. He felt Luffy poking his side, before asking.

_‘Law, what does he means? Thatch is alive, We are alive. Why does he think we’ll take him? It makes no sense.’_ Law just shrugged.

_‘So, it’s a mystery?’_ Law just did, what he saw Thatch do so very often. He smacked his hand into his face, which in return caused Thatch to chuckle quietly, before shaking his head, turning back to the man. They could see scars on his chest, but both were frowning, he smelled sick.

“Oyaji! I’m not dead, I’m alive. I was the last three years!” The man froze, seemingly not believing it. Thatch gently shock the boys of his shoulders, before pulling of his Shirt, something neither Luffy or Law liked, but Thatch was probably going to get what he wanted and they’d have to wear it anyways.

“I’m alive. Ask me something only I would know, if you don’t believe me.” They could feel Thatchs fear and sadness, that he was going to lose everything he had. Well not everything. There were two people, who’d go where ever Thatch would go.

“Thatch…” The man walked towards them, causing Luffy and Law to tense, before before seeing the man hugging their father figure.

“God, Thatch. Where have been, my stupid son?”

“I’m sorry, Oyaji. But I’m back and I plan on staying.” Luffy and Law grinned at each other, feeling Thatch’s happiness. The alpha was happy and glad, that both boys couldn’t help but grin.


	11. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end.  
> Thank you for reading this story, reviewing it, or giving kudos and I hope all of you enjoyed the ride.

Whitebeard let go of his son only hesitantly, scared that he’d disappear again, if he let him go. Whitebeard stared at the two figures behind Thatch. The two boys were max 10 years old, both grinning and something told him they were grinning, because they felt their happiness.

“Who are the brats?” he asked still smiling. He saw how Thatch grinned, glowing even more, before  stepping back and pulling the boys into his side.

“These are Luffy and Law. They cared for me, when I was wounded. I only survived because of them.”

Both Luffy and Law were really happy hearing those words.

“Shishi, Thatch is best!” Law grumbled in agreement, both pressing into the mans sides. Luffy and Law. A frown appeared on Whitebeards face yet vanishing immediately. Neither were common names, but that could wait. They saved Thatch and were there when he wasn’t, something he had promised all those years ago.

“Brats. I thank you…”

“We don’t need ‘thank’. Thatch is our home. Where Thatch, we’re as well.”

It was Law, who had answered him. Whitebeard huffed at that, before smiling.

“Well, welcome to the family, brats.”

“Who’s brats?” Luffy looked to Law and Thatch, the ladder just sighted.

“Forget it, Lu. He means you and Law and what he means, He welcomed you to the pack. We’re there. Finally. We’re home again. We’re back by the pack.”

Whitebeard froze when he heard the explanation, understanding what happened to them, before he had to smile. The smallest had stretched his arms around both Thatch and the taller one, Law, hugging them in a huge hug. The smile turned into a grin, thinking of the idea of a group hug from Thatch, years ago, well the brat could manage to do it.

 

* * *

 

 

Slight steps on the wood, that alerted them to a new presence. Thatch looked past his father, still holding the boys as close as possible, but couldn’t see the person, until they hugged him.

“Thatch!” He closed his arms around him, smelling the reassuring smell of a mix of cherry blossoms and smoke. Izo. He had really missed his roommate. No matter how irritating Izo sometimes could get, or even pointed one of his flintlocks at him, he loved him. Izo always knew what bugged Thatch, by just how he walked through the door to their room.

“Please, be real… Please tell me this isn’t some kind of sick dream again.” Frowning lightly, he buried his head into the crook of Izos neck.

“No, I’m back. Finally. I’m so sorry Izo, really.”

“I still see that huge pool of blood…, if I just had been there that night!” Thatch knew that Izo hated it when someone saw him break down like that, so he just pulled him closer, trying to comfort his friend and tell him that he was back, that it wasn’t Izos fault for not being there, that night. That he had been with Haruta, who had been sick as hell.

 

* * *

 

 

Whitebeard frowned, he knew that Izo had blamed himself for Thatchs ‘death’, but not that it went to that extent. He hated that he didn’t know, how bad his son felt. How much he blamed himself. A movement made the tall man focus onto the boys, who seemed a bit miffed. He sweatdropped, when he saw the smaller one, Luffy? try get Thatchs attention, probably trying to distract him from the sadness. Sadly, Thatch, probably for the first time ignoring him, seeing the boy try even harder and become more and more frustrated. Newgate understood, that Thatch used to give them all his attentions and now that Izo was stealing it, both boys were up to something. Biting his lip, Whitebeard suppressed the urge to laugh, this was doing to end bad. Law was standing right behind Thatch, pulling at his clothes, before looking to Luffy, who had his arms stretched to Thatchs shoulders. Suddenly yanking them down, brought Thatch and Izo with them.

Laud laughter and a rather loud yelp from Law and Luffy, ended with a loud band, when Izo and Thatch, both gasped from surprised from falling backwards, before landing on the boys, who where trying to wiggle out from underneath the grownups. It felt good being able to laugh that freely, while watching how the kids struggled to get out. A smacking sound, when Thatchs head hit the planks, after the taller got out and a loud “Ow, damnit Law!” just made Whitebeard nearly roar in laughter. It just seemed to be so natural between the three of them.

Thatch just sighed, Izo got of him just a second ago and he rolled off Luffy. He carefully looked if he had done any harm by that ridiculous fall, while seeing the boy was way happier now, that he had his fathers attention.

“Luffy, what have I told you about yanking at my shoulders, while either of you is standing behind or in front of me?”

“Not do, because you fall?” A sharp look from Thatch, just made a boy laugh.

“Was that a statement or a question? Not that it matters.” Thatch got up and saw the confused look on Izos face, who was looking at the boys. He smiled, before grabbing both boys.

“Well. Izo, these are Luffy and Law. Law is the taller one.”

“Where did you find them?” Thatch laughed lightly, which made Izo relax.

“To be true, I didn’t find them, they found me. I was hurt and they protected me from everything, brought medical herbs and stuff like that for my wounds. And you could say, that they are mine.” Izo understood, he smiled.

“Boys. Thank you for being there for Thatch, when we weren’t. I’m Izo, a good friend of Thatch.” He got greeted by Luffys huge D-like grin and a sincere smile from Law.

“I’m Luffy.”

“Law. We always with Thatch.” If Izo had noticed the broken way the boys spoke, he didn’t comment, but Thatch knew Izo would talk to him later.

“How about you four call it a night.” Both of his sons looed at him before nodding, grabbing his either new sons or grandsons, though he somehow tented to grandsons, seeing how they stared at Thatch. Not that he really cared, a part of his family just came back, that was the most important thing.

 

* * *

 

 

Thatch fell onto bed, happy that he finally was back. He grunted when he felt Luffy jump onto his stomach, before curling into a ball. Law crawled over both of them and curled up into Thatchs side, his back to the wall.

“Thatch…” He looked to Izo, who was standing at his bed.

“Promise me, you’ll be there tomorrow.” Smiling he did.

“Of course. I promise I’ll be there tomorrow. Alive.” With that Thach closed his eyes and immediately fell asleep. The black-haired male smiled lightly, gently brushing his hand through Thatchs hair. Feeling warmth under his fingers. Turning his back to the three sleeping people and going to his own bed, he felt his arm being garbed by something that felt odd, somehow like rubber. And it pulled back. He felt himself being pulled back, looking to what grabbed him, he saw it was a hand, one that stretched from the bed, about 2 meters to him and was dragging him to Thatchs bed. Izo sighed, walking back again, in the hops the boys would let him go. While he’d ask Thatch about it tomorrow, he believed the boy to be a devilfruit user. Kneeling down, the be on eye height with the boy he whispered: “Luffy, what’s wrong?”

“Sleep.” Frowning lightly, he tried to figure out what the boys exactly meant.

“You, bed, sleep, now.” With one pull of strength, that he didn’t believe the lanky boy to have, Izo ended up on Thatchs bed, who just grumbled turning to Izo, before hugging him. The shift of Thatch caused Luffy to slide between them. Izo watched the boy yawn, before falling asleep. Sighing, Izo closed his eyes with a smile. The boy knew exactly how to make him feel better. Izo was happy. He had Thatch back and it seemed that Thatchs adopted children had accepted or approved him.


End file.
